Itchy Martha
Itchy Martha Is The 21 Episode In Martha Speaks. Summary It begins with Mariella feeding Jake, who doesn't want his food. Martha, who's just woken up, enters, cheering up Jake. Mariella says Jake can play with Martha after he's finished his breakfast. Martha, scratching her ear, agrees. Danny is making a card stack, when it falls over, because Martha, who was scratching her ear, accidentally leaned on the table. Daniel asks her to scratch somewhere else, and Martha says that won't work as it's her ear that's itchy. He explains that he meant to go somewhere else and scratch there. Martha leaves. In Helen's room, Martha is scratching but the noise of her scratching distracts Helen who is writing and tells her to move. That night, the Lorraine parents are woken up by Martha scratching her ear and ask her what's wrong. Martha doesn't know, she just has an itchy ear. She then accidentally knocks a vase over. The next day, Martha is taken to the vet. It turns out she has ear mites and is given some drops to get rid of them. The vet then puts a cone on Martha's head. On the way out, Martha thinks her cone makes her sound like a radio announcer. She then bumps into a fire hydrant, unharmed, but not used to the width her cone provides. When they arrive home, Martha bumps into the fence and a chair and she can't reach her soup. In the garden, a stick gets stuck in her cone. She then can't go through the doggie door or jump onto her chair. That evening, Helen lets Martha in. That night, Martha is on her favourite chair and Skits is sniffing it. Martha tells him to stop and explains that she needs to wear the cone to avoid itching her ear for a week. She then falls asleep. The next morning, Mariella feeds Jake and Martha talks about her nightmare she had about a bear. Jake then cries. Mariella explains she thinks Martha's cone is scaring Jake and suggests she leave until Jake's had his breakfast. In the living room, Helen is reading and Jake is playing ball. Martha wants to play, too, but he's scared of her cone. Helen suggests Martha stay away from Jake. In the garden, Martha talks to herself about how her cone is bad and she hates it. She tries to take it off, but fails. T.D. asks her how things are going and she replies that the cone is driving her crazy as it keeps making her bump into things and scaring Jake. T.D. takes her to his dad. At T.D.'s house, she teaches O.G. how to say a few words in Dog, and he wonders if next year he will speak only in Dog. They then go to his workshop to help with Martha's cone. Martha is impressed by O.G.'s creations and asked if he invented them. He says yes and shows Martha and T.D. a mirror he's invented which can show how you look like with short or long hair, a sandwich with printing on it, and an edible book. O.G. then shows Martha a noisy machine, which even he doesn't know what it does. Martha asks if O.G. can invent something for her. O.G. says yes, but first they have to know the problem. He puts the cone on his head, saying that despite not minding it, he does see the problem of running into things. Martha says she's getting used to running into things, but is not used to scaring Jake. O.G. then takes it off and says they need a variation on the cone that is not scary to babies. He gives her a device that's similar to a space helmet but she has trouble breathing and they can't hear what she's saying. He then adds an oxygen tank and a device so she can be heard, but it freaks T.D. out. He then decides to think of what children like. He tries giving her a clown's mask, but that also scares Jake. Martha complains that she looks like an alien, which inspires T.D., who falls over and ends up with the clown's mask on his head. Martha thinks T.D.'s idea will be bad. That night, Martha wants to live in the basement, but Helen disallows this. T.D. then brings out a book, saying it's a solution. Helen, T.D., and Jake sit on the couch while T.D. reads the story he wrote called Space Dog Martha. It involved Martha and Jake as astronauts and Martha's helmet looks like a cone. Martha and Jake in the story then go to the moon, which cracks open, revealing it as a fake moon invented by Dr. Arms, who then takes out his invention with showers on it. The story versions of Martha and Jake then tie up Dr. Arms and his machine and go home to bed. Jake likes the story and now he's not scared of Martha's cone anymore.Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes